Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaming platforms available on the Internet, computer CDs, or other gaming systems. More specifically, this invention relates to an action figure and/or three-dimensional accessories that include access codes enabling users to engage in various games and activities wherein the particular action figure and accessories are reflected in an electronic identity corresponding to the access codes.
Related Art
The advancement of the Internet has brought about many opportunities for users to engage in games and other activities including those in which individual users compete against one another. These games and activities allow users to interact in various capacities. For example, some gaming platforms allow users to play simple card games against one another, while others allow Internet users to compete against their peers in action and/or adventure simulations such as those in which various characters duel in hand-to-hand combat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,660 (James et al.) an Internet gaming system is disclosed that allows a large number of computer users running a Web browser to play a game via the network. Users input moves and become apprised of the state of the game, using the basic input/output functions of their browser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,672 B1 (Vance) teaches a remotely accessible game, such as an Internet game, to encourage consumers to purchase specific products. When a product like a bottle of water is purchased, an access code is provided inside the label or beneath the cap. Using the access code as a login password, consumers may take part in a particular game.
US Patent Application No. US2002/0183119A1 (Fessler) describes an external game enhancer that may be used with an electronic gaming system. The game enhancer may be a small plug-in external item, containing storage memory, which can be quickly and directly connected to the electronic gaming platform so that the memory is accessible by the gaming machine when the game is played. The game enhancer may be built into a toy or consumer product like a key chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,532 B2 (Albrecht) also describes a game enhancement system that provides a consumer product with a memory device that may be transferred to the game memory for enhancing the functionality of the electronic game. Alternatively, a pass word for enhancing the functionality of the electronic game may be provided to a consumer upon purchase of a product.